Never Give Up in This Lonely War
by Satsuki21as
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika melihat ada seorang teman yang dikucilkan? Apakah kalian pikir orang yang mengalami bullying memang salah? Ini adalah berbagai macam kisah yang mungkin saja terjadi dalam kehidupanmu. Saat membacanya mungkin kau akan merasa sakit hati atau marah, namun jangan pernah menyerah! Based on "Ijime: The Lonely War" by Igarashi Kaoru
1. First Friend

**Minna! kli ini saya kmbali lgi dgn fic baru. Fic ini diangkat dari sebuah komik yang saya beli sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, mncritakan ttg bullying yang trjadi d skitar kita, trmsuk slh satunya adl d skolah**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Friend**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School, Slice of Life

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, too dramatic, violence, harsh word

**Cast:**

- Akita Neru

- Kasane Teto

- Sukone Tei

- SeeU

- Kuroneko Ayame

- Miriam

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Ini adalah kisah yang mungkin saja terjadi di sekolahmu..._

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir satu ala _ponytail_ ke samping sedang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia baru saja pindah ke Tokyo sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan dari pekerjaannya dan sekarang ia sedang mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolahnya yang baru...

"Waahh! Jadi mulai sekarang ini adalah sekolahku. Sepertinya menyenangkan". Neru berkata, ia terlihat senang

Neru berjalan menuju koridor sekolah untuk mencari ruang staff, saat di jalan ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah yang model rambutnya dikuncir dua seperti bor, Neru berjalan menghampiri gadis itu

"Permisi, apakah kau tahu ruang staff ada di mana?". Tanya Neru

Gadis itu yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, lalu ia membalas perkataan Neru

"_Ano_, ruang staff yah?". Tanya gadis itu

* * *

Mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah dan saling berbincang-bincang satu sama lain...

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akita Neru. Aku adalah siswi baru di sekolah ini". Kata Neru

"Namaku Kasane Teto". Kata gadis itu

"Jadi, kau adalah siswi pindahan?". Tanya Teto

"Ya, begitulah. Ayahku mendadak dipindahtugaskan ke kota ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tahu kelas 2-1 itu seperti apa?". Tanya Neru

Teto yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, ia pun kembali berbicara

"Kurasa itu kelas yang cukup bagus, aku juga di kelas 2-1". Kata Teto

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah kalau begitu". Kata Neru

"Tampaknya aku diantar ke kehidupan sekolah yang cukup menyenangkan". Neru berkata dalam hati

* * *

Setelah mengantar Neru menuju ruang staff, Teto segera kembali ke kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Neru berjalan menuju kelasnya ditemani oleh seorang guru yang berjalan di belakangnya, ia pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya...

"_Watashi_ _wa_ Akita Neru _desu_. _Yoroshiku_!". Kata Neru

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu, silahkan tanyakan pada dia. Dia adalah ketua kelas di sini". Miriam sensei berkata sambil memperkenalkan seorang gadis bersurai putih keabu-abuan yang panjang rambutnya sampai sepunggung, ia memakai bando di atas kepalanya

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Neru-san". Gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum

Neru berjalan menuju kursi tempat duduknya

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku matematika kalian halaman 64". Kata Miriam sensei

"Sensei, suara anda tidak terdengar jelas". Kata seorang siswi

Neru yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit terkejut, padahal ia mendengarnya lumayan jelas meskipun duduk di barisan belakang, ia pun menatap siswi yang berkata barusan. Ternyata dia adalah Kasane Teto, gadis yang ia temui tadi pagi di koridor sekolah

"Eh?! Bukankah dia adalah anak yang tadi?". Neru bertanya dalam hati

"Oh, masa sih? Maaf, lain kali aku akan hati-hati. Berikutnya kalian kerjakan soal ini". Miriam sensei berkata sambil menulis di papan, namun tiba-tiba saja Teto kembali berulah

"Sensei, suara anda tidak kedengaran. Apakah anda tidak niat untuk mengajar kami?". Tanya Teto

Miriam sensei yang mendengarnya merasa kesal, Ia pun langsung memarahi Teto

"Kasane-san, yang benar saja. Setiap hari ada saja ulahmu! Daritadi sensei sudah bicara dengan jelas kan?! Teman-temanmu saja yang duduk di barisan paling belakang bisa mendengarnya! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apakah telingamu sudah tuli?!".

Neru tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya

"Tidak mungkin! Masa sih dia melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti itu? Ini bohong kan?!". Seru Neru dalam hati

Teto menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih, bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, beberapa siswi ada yang berjalan keluar kelas. Neru beranjak dari kursi tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Teto...

"Teto, kenapa tadi kau bicara seperti itu pada Miriam sensei?". Tanya Neru

"Ah, itu karena.. a-aku...". Teto berkata

"Hari ini pun aku merasa sangat senang". Kata seseorang

Teto menatap orang itu, ia terkejut saat melihatnya. Seorang gadis bersurai putih keabu-abuan yang panjang rambutnya sampai sepunggung dan memakai bando di atas kepalanya sedang berdiri di depan mejanya, diikuti oleh beberapa orang temannya

"Kali ini Miriam sensei benar-benar membencimu, Teto". Kata gadis itu

"Tei, kumohon hentikan!". Seru Teto sambil beranjak dari kursi tempat duduknya dan menatap Tei

"Apa-apaan kau? Apakah kau ingin melawanku? Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, maka tidak akan ada seorang pun di kelas ini yang mau berteman denganmu". Kata Tei

Neru yang daritadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung berjalan menghampiri Tei

"Hei, apa maksudmu?! Apa maksudnya kalau kau yang telah menyuruh dia?!". Seru Neru, ia terlihat marah

"Kau ini seperti ingin tahu saja. Itu karena aku telah melakukan _bullying_ padanya. Singkat kata, ada satu peraturan di kelas ini bahwa anak yang mendapat nilai terendah di semua mata pelajaran harus melakukan apapun yang telah kuperintahkan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengeluh atau melawan. Lebih baik kau diam saja, anak baru". Tei berkata sambil menatap Neru

Neru yang mendengar perkataan Tei barusan merasa sedikit kesal

"Ini benar-benar bodoh!". Neru berseru dalam hati

* * *

Neru mengajak Teto menuju atap sekolah. Di sana mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu...

"Hei, Teto. Kenapa kau tidak melaporkan semua ini pada sensei?! Jika kau tidak ingin melapor, maka biar aku sendiri saja yang bertindak!". Kata Neru

"Tidak bisa, Neru. Jika aku melakukannya, maka kau juga akan mengalami hal yang kejam. Lagipula memang benar akulah yang paling bodoh di kelas". Teto berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku". Teto berkata sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

"Teto...". Neru berkata dalam hati

_Masa sih, di depan mata ada orang yang menderita tapi mereka pura-pura tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terus berlanjut!_

.

.

.

Neru menatap Teto yang sedang diganggu oleh Tei dan teman-temannya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Kalian semua, sudah hentikan! Ini namanya _bullying_. Kenapa kalian malah membiarkannya?!". Seru Neru sambil menatap semua orang yang berada di kelas, ia terlihat marah

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, selalu saja berisik. Anak pindahan sepertimu lebih baik diam saja". Kata salah seorang diantara mereka

"Apakah kalian pikir aku bisa diam jika melihat situasi seperti ini! Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi!". Seru Neru

"Sebelumnya bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, Neru. Ini hanya permainan, kau tidak usah terlalu bersimpati". Tei berkata, ia terlihat santai

Neru yang mendengar perkataan Tei barusan merasa sedikit panas, ia pun kembali membalasnya

"INI BUKAN SIMPATI! TAPI TETO ADALAH TEMANKU!".

"Neru". Teto berkata, ia agak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Neru barusan

Sementara itu Tei masih bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun

"Hmm, teman ya? Kalau begitu, cobalah kau gantikan dia. Jadilah target _bully_ kami. Kalau kau mau, maka Teto akan kubebaskan dari semua ini". Kata Tei

Neru yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, ia pun terdiam selama beberapa menit. Sementara itu Tei sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Neru

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Tidak bisa yah? Persahabatan macam apa itu, jangan membuatku tertawa". Kata Tei

"Ugh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku menerimanya maka Teto akan dibebaskan, tapi jika aku menolak maka Teto akan terus-terusan menjadi target mereka... maafkan aku, Teto". Neru berkata dalam hati

Neru pun kembali membuka suaranya

"Boleh saja, akan kulakukan. Akan kubuat kau menghentikan semua permainan ini". Neru berkata sambil menatap Tei

_Aku tidak akan kalah oleh mereka!_

* * *

Hari berikutnya di sekolah...

Neru memasuki ruang kelas, ia melihat bahwa meja dan kursi tempat duduknya penuh dengan coretan tinta dan spidol, ada beberapa coretan yang tertulis di atas mejanya: **PERGI KAU JELEK!** **BODOH!**

Neru yang melihatnya hanya bisa bersabar

"Mereka kejam sekali". Kata Teto

"Minggir sana! kau menghalangi jalanku!". Tei berkata sambil mendorong Neru hingga ia terjatuh menabrak meja

Tei dan kedua temannya: SeeU dan Kuroneko Ayame, mereka bertiga menatap Neru sambil tertawa

"Dasar bodoh, kau ini sedang apa sih. Kebanyakan melamun yah?". Tanya SeeU

"Lihatlah dirimu, Neru. Kau itu benar-benar menjijikan seperti kecoa". Kata Ayame

Neru yang mendengar perkataan mereka merasa sedikit panas

"KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN, HAH?! LEBIH BAIK KAU JAGA MULUTMU!". Seru Neru, ia terlihat marah

"N-Neru, tenanglah". Teto berkata sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Neru yang masih terbawa emosi

* * *

Hari demi hari telah dilalui oleh Neru. Tei dan kedua temannya masih terus-terusan melakukan _bullying_ terhadapnya. Mereka tidak segan-segan mengotori , merusak semua barang-barang, mencoret buku-buku pelajaran, sepatu, serta seragam olahraganya, hingga menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan name tag bertuliskan : **JELEK, CEWEK BODOH! **

Saat jam istirahat, Neru dan Teto sedang berada di atap sekolah. Teto merasa kasihan saat melihat keadaan Neru, kaki dan tangannya sempat terluka karena perbuatan Tei dan kedua temannya yang terus berlanjut

"Huh, mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Aku sampai terluka seperti ini". Neru berkata sambil duduk bersandar dekat beranda

"_Gomen_, gara-gara melindungiku kau jadi seperti ini". Teto berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Teto, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Mereka bertiga yang jahat. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir!". Neru berkata sambil mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Teto menatap Neru yang masih menunjukkan senyumnya walaupun ia sudah ditindas dari hari-hari sebelumnya

"Kau kuat sekali ya, Neru. Aku jadi iri". Kata Teto

"Eh? A-Aku?". Tanya Neru

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Yang seharusnya iri kan aku". Neru berkata sambil berlari mendekati Teto

"Eh?". Teto bertanya, ia terlihat kebingungan

Mereka masih bersandar di atap sekolah dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Teto, apakah kau masih ingat? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau pernah bilang padaku seperti ini: "Kau memintaku membiarkanmu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu mengalami hal kejam". Saat mendengarnya aku merasa kalau kau ini gadis yang kuat. Kau tahu? Aku bisa berjuang karena kau selalu mendukungku. Semua itu berkat kau. Karena itu... karena itu aku minta bantuanmu ya, Teto!". Neru berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Teto dan menatapnya

"N-Neru.. ya, baiklah kalau begitu". Kata Teto

"Ini benar, selama ada Teto. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan berjuang". Neru berkata dalam hati

* * *

Neru dan Teto tiba di depan ruang staff...

"Pokoknya kita coba bicarakan masalah ini dengan Miriam sensei". Neru berkata, ia terlihat bersemangat

"Uh.. ya..". kata Teto

Neru mengetuk pintu ruang staff dan masuk ke dalam untuk menemui Miriam sensei

"Kasane-san, Akita-san. Ada perlu apa kalian berdua datang kemari? Jam istirahat sudah hampir berakhir, cepatlah kembali ke kelas". Kata Miriam sensei

"A-Anu, sensei... s-sebenarnya...". Neru menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami pada Miriam sensei, setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya Miriam sensei menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke kelas

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lorong kelas, Tei, SeeU dan Ayame sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain sambil menatap ke arah jendela...

"Huh, menyebalkan! Anak pindahan itu reaksinya terlalu berlebihan". Kata SeeU

"Apapun yang kita lakukan, dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Bagaimana ini, Tei?". Tanya Ayame

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba saja Miriam sensei datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Tei yang melihatnya amat terkejut

"Miriam sensei..?". tanya Tei

"Sukone-san, bisakah kita bicara sebentar di ruanganku?". Tanya Miriam sensei

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang konseling

Di ruang konseling kini hanya ada Tei dan Miriam sensei...

"Sukone-san, apakah benar kau telah melakukan _bullying_ pada Akita-san?". Tanya Miriam sensei

"Ah,... i-itu...".

"Aku baru saja dengar informasi seperti itu, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?". Miriam sensei bertanya sambil menatap Tei

Tei merasa terpojok, ia pun segera memikirkan suatu cara untuk membuat Miriam sensei tidak mencurigainya, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya

"Sukone-san, kau mendapat nilai tertinggi hampir di semua mata pelajaran. Sebagai siswi berprestasi, kau punya rasa tanggung jawab yang besar. Aku tidak habis pikir kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu". Kata Miriam sensei

"Uh...". Tei berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Sukone-san, kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu kan?". Miriam sensei berkata sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Tei

Tei mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat ada bulir-bulir air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Miriam sensei yang melihatnya langsung terkejut

"Kejam...". Tei berkata sambil menangis

Miriam sensei menatap Tei

"Apakah sensei percaya begitu saja? Saya... saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu pada teman-teman sekelas saya... saya tidak tahu siapa yang telah melaporkan hal ini pada sensei. _Bullying_, saya tidak mungkin berbuat kejam pada mereka... ugh... hiks...". Tei berkata sambil mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya

"Sukone...". Miriam sensei berkata, ia hanya terdiam saat melihat Tei menangis

"Maafkan aku. Aku percaya. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu". Miriam sensei berkata sambil mendekati Tei dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya

Tak lama kemudian, Tei berjalan keluar ruangan dan pamit pada Miriam sensei untuk kembali ke kelas

"Maaf telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, Sukone-san". Kata Miriam sensei

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi, kurasa semua ini sudah cukup". Tei berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang konseling

* * *

Saat hendak kembali ke kelas, Tei bertemu dengan SeeU dan Ayame di koridor...

"Tei! Tei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!". Tanya SeeU

"Huh, kalau Miriam sensei sih mudah. Tunjukkan saja air matamu, maka dia langsung percaya". Tei berkata, ia terlihat santai

"Kau memang hebat, Tei!". Seru Ayame, ia terlihat senang

"Tapi, siapa yang telah melaporkan hal ini pada sensei? Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, ayo kita balas perbuatan mereka, Tei". Kata SeeU

Tei berkata sambil berjalan memasuki kelas menuju kursi tempat duduknya

"Mereka... pasti Akita Neru dan Kasane Teto, tidak salah lagi...". Tei berkata sambil menopangkan sebelah tangan di dagunya

"Lagipula mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama". Kata Ayame

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka... akan kubuat mereka berdua menyesal karena telah berani menentangku!". Tei berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya, ia terlihat marah

* * *

Hari berikutnya pada saat jam istirahat pertama...

"Teto, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Tunggulah di sini sampai aku kembali". Neru berkata sambil berjalan keluar kelas

Sepeninggal Neru, SeeU datang menghampiri Teto

"Hei, Teto". Kata SeeU

"Ya, ada apa?". Tanya Teto

"Teto. Akhir-akhir ini kau akrab sekali dengan Neru, kalian selalu saja pergi berdua. Tapi apakah kau tahu bahwa di belakangmu, sebenarnya dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai dirimu". Kata SeeU

Teto yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut

"Dia berkata seperti ini: "Dasar anak tidak berguna, selalu saja menempel di dekatku. Aku tidak ingin melindungi anak lemah seperti dia". Begitu katanya, dan tak lama lagi kau pasti akan dibuang olehnya. Neru hanya menganggapmu seperti sampah". Seeu berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Teto

Teto tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan SeeU begitu saja

"Bohong! Kau pembohong!". Seru Teto, ia terlihat marah

"Aku tidak bohong, tadi aku mendengarnya langsung saat ia sedang berada di toilet". Kata SeeU

.

.

.

Sementara itu di toilet, Neru sedang mencuci tangan di _wastafel_. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilnya...

"Neru!". Seru Ayame

"Hei, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?". Tanya Neru, ia terlihat kesal

"Lebih baik kau berhentilah mencampuri urusan Teto. Barusan dia mengeluh, katanya dia sudah lelah berteman denganmu". Ayame berkata sambil menepuk bahu Neru

Neru tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Ayame semudah itu

"Kau ini, mana mungkin Teto berkata seperti itu". Kata Neru

"Barusan dia juga bilang karena dia sudah keluar dari permainan ini, maka dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu". Ayame berkata sambil tertawa

Neru yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit panas, ia pun membalas perkataan Ayame

"Hei, kau! Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu, tapi percuma saja! Semuanya itu akan sia-sia. Aku percaya pada Teto!". Neru berkata sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan toilet

Neru berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Tidak! Teto bukan anak seperti itu!".

.

.

.

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan Teto yang kebetulan lewat

"Teto... ada apa, apakah kau mau ke toilet juga?". Tanya Neru

"Neru... tentang diriku, benarkah kau berpikir bahwa aku ini memang tidak berguna?". Tanya Teto

"Eh?". Neru yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, ia hanya terdiam

Teto pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Jadi memang benar ya. Gara-gara melindungiku, kau sampai mengalami berbagai hal kejam". Teto berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Hei, Teto! Aku samasekali tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?". Tanya Neru, ia terlihat kebingungan

"Selama ini aku selalu sendirian, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menolongku hingga Neru datang ke sekolah ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun. Makanya saat kau datang menolongku, aku sangat senang. Aku mempercayaimu, tapi... tapi...". Teto berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar gemetar

"Aku tidak butuh persahabatan palsu!". Teto berteriak sambil menangis

"Teto!". Seru Neru

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok pasti akan kembali seperti semula, kita masih bisa tertawa bersama lagi". Neru berkata dalam hati

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Neru menyapa Teto, namun Teto malah mengabaikannya. Ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya. Sementara itu, SeeU dan Ayame sedang mendekati Teto, mereka masih terus-terusan menghasutnya

"Teto, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Neru? Pengkhianat itu memang tidak bisa dimaafkan yah, benar kan?". Tanya SeeU

"Bukan hanya kau saja, kita juga benci padanya". Kata Ayame

Ayame menatap sebuah tong sampah berukuran besar yang terletak di sudut ruang kelas. Sebuah serigai terukir di bibirnya

"Hei, Teto. Apakah kau tidak ingin balas dendam? Ayo kita lemparkan sampah-sampah ini padanya". Ayame berkata sambil menunjuk tempat sampah tersebut

Teto yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, ia pun segera beranjak dari kursi tempat duduknya

"A-Apaaa?! Aku tidak bisa!". Seru Teto

"Dia sudah mengkhianatimu, Teto. Wajar saja kalau dia mendapat hukuman". Kata Tei

"Tapi...". Teto berkata namun tiba-tiba saja Tei malah menarik kerah baju seragamnya

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Kalau tidak, kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dia". Tei berkata sambil menatap Teto

Ayame berjalan menghampiri Teto sambil membawa tong sampah besar lalu memberikannya pada Teto

"Nih, bawa yang benar ya!". Seru Ayame

Teto yang melihatnya amat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, ia pun menangis. Tangannya terasa gemetar saat memegang tong sampah tersebut

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo cepat lakukan!". Seru Ayame

"Ah... a-aku... aakuu...". Teto berkata sambil menangis

Pintu ruang kelas tiba-tiba saja terbuka, saat hendak masuk ke dalam. Neru benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Teto melempari isi tong sampah tersebut ke arahnya, seragam Neru pun kotor

"TIDAAAAKKKK!". Teto berteriak sambil menangis, sementara itu siswi-siswi lain yang berada di dalam kelas hanya menatap mereka, sedangkan Tei, SeeU, dan Ayame. Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ah... tidakk... a-aku...". Teto berkata, tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya dia melakukannya juga!". Seru Tei

"Ini sungguh hebat! Hahahahaha!". Kata SeeU

* * *

Neru berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Teto akan melakukan hal seperti itu terhadapnya...

"Teto, kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu? Apakah jangan-jangan Teto, dia benar-benar membenciku? Teto... kalau sendirian, aku tidak akan bisa tertawa". Neru berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun menangis

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah usai, Neru berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun ia seperti merasakan firasat buruk...

"Aku tidak ingin masuk ke kelas, tapi aku harus". Neru berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Saat hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengan Neru dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai

"A-Ada apa ini?!". Seru Neru

Neru menatap orang yang tersebut, mereka adalah SeeU dan Ayame. Neru amat terkejut saat melihat Tei sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang dipenuhi oleh amarah. Sementara itu SeeU dan Ayame masih memegangi Neru supaya ia tidak memberontak

"Akhirnya kau sendirian juga, Neru. Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu, karena kau telah melaporkanku pada Miriam sensei. Karena itu, sekarang aku jadi marah besar". Tei berkata sambil menatap Neru dengan tatapan membunuhnya

Teto dan para siswi lain yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang berani protes ataupun membela Neru

"Minta maaflah padaku, berlututlah di lantai dan minta maaf sekarang juga!". Tei berkata sambil menjambak rambut Neru dengan kasar, mereka saling bertatapan mata

Tei kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Jika kau menolak, maka kain pel ini akan kumasukkan ke dalam mulutmu". Tei berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah ember kecil yang telah diisi oleh cairan pel. Ember tersebut terletak tepat di depan Neru

Neru yang melihatnya amat terkejut. Beberapa siswi lain yang melihatnya juga sama terkejutnya dengan Neru

"Hei... itu terlalu kejam". Kata seorang siswi

"Kalau tidak cepat dihentikan, maka dia akan...". kata seorang siswi lain

"Tapi, jika kita melakukannya, berikutnya kita akan...".

Teto dan beberapa siswi lain hanya bisa menyaksikan Neru ditindas oleh Tei dan kedua orang temannya

"Ayo cepat lakukan! Minta maaflah!". Seru Ayame sambil menendang tubuh Neru

"Ayo sujud!". Seru SeeU sambil memaksa Neru untuk tetap berlutut

"Sial! Ini sakit sekali... tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menuruti kemauan kalian. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Teto!". Kata Neru

Tei dan kedua orang temannya yang mendenga perkataan Neru barusan merasa sangat kesal

"Kau ini!". Seru SeeU

"Tei, ayo kita lakukan". Kata Ayame

"Baiklah". Tei berkata sambil mengenakan sebuah sarung tangan besar di sebelah tangannya lalu ia mulai mengambil kain pel yang berada di dalam ember dan mendekatkannya pada wajah Neru

Neru yang melihatnya amat terkejut, ingin sekali ia lari dari kelas sekarang juga. Namun ia tidak bisa karena SeeU dan Ayame menahan tubuhnya

"Tidak.. TIDAAAKKKK!". Seru Neru

Tiba-tiba saja Teto berlari mendekati Tei dan mendorong tubuhnya, Tei pun jatuh menabrak meja guru

"Sudah, hentikan semua ini!". Seru Teto

"Teto...". Neru berkata, ia amat terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa Teto akan menolongnya

"Lepaskan Neru! Jika kalian masih menganggunya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!". Teto berkata sambil memukul-mukul SeeUdan Ayame yang masih menahan Neru

"Teto, apa-apaan kau ini?!". Seru Neru

Ayame menjambak rambut Teto dengan kasar, sementara itu Tei yang terjatuh menabrak meja guru mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap-siap untuk membalas Neru dan Teto

"Ugh... kalian kurang ajar...". Tei berkata sambil menahan sakit

Tei berlari mendekati Neru dan bersiap-siap untuk menamparnya

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua tidak akan kumaafkan!". Seru Tei

Saat Tei hendak menampar Neru, ia sangat terkejut karena tamparannya tidak langsung mengenai Neru. Teto melindungi Neru, pipi kirinya pun terkena tamparan dari Tei. Para siswi lain yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terdiam

"Ahh!". Teto berkata sambil memegangi pipi kirinya

"Teto! Teto! K-kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Neru, ia terlihat khawatir

"Maaf, Neru. Aku minta maaf. Aku ini memang menjijikan bukan? Padahal aku yang paling tahu betapa beratnya mengalami _bullying_". Teto berkata sambil menangis menatap Neru

"Teto...". Neru berkata dalam hati

"Mungkin kamu sudah tidak bisa memaafkanku, tapi apa kita masih bisa berteman?". Teto bertanya sambil menangis

"Itu kekuatan yang dahsyat, _arigatou_.. Teto". Neru berkata sambil menangis dan memeluk Teto. Para siswi yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut langsung menatap Tei dan kedua temannya

"Teto, apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?! Apakah kau ingin dijauhi lagi?!". seru Tei, ia terlihat marah

"Hentikan itu, ketua!". Kata seorang siswi

Tei pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap siswi tersebut

"Bagaimanapun juga itu terlalu berlebihan". Kata seorang siswi lain

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat kejam". Kata seorang lain

Tei yang mendengar perkataan siswi –siswi tersebut merasa sedikit kesal

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Apa ada yang salah dengan kalian semua?!". Seru Tei

"Ya, kami memang salah karena pura-pura tidak melihat. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa terus-terusan bersamamu. Jika kau tidak ingin menghentikan semua perbuatanmu, maka kami yang akan jadi saksi dan melaporkanmu pada para guru supaya kau diskors dan sekalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini".

Tei yang mendengar perkataan siswi tersebut langsung merasa panas, ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi kemarahannya akan segera memuncak

"Apakah kalian pikir semuanya akan selesai setelah kalian melakukan itu?! Boleh, coba saja. Sebagai gantinya kalian semua yang akan menjadi target berikutnya!". Seru Tei, ia terlihat marah

"Lakukan saja jika kau ingin melakukannya, aku tidak takut padamu". Neru berkata sambil menatap Tei, ditemani oleh Teto

"A-Apa katamu?!". Seru Tei

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku punya Teto. Asalkan ada teman yang bisa dipercaya dengan sepenuh hati, maka hal apapun yang terjadi akan bisa diatasi!". Seru Neru

Para siswi yang mendengar perkataan Neru barusan merasa sedikit tenang

"Begitu ya, benar juga". Kata seorang siswi

"Ya, kita juga!".

"Semua, ayo jangan takut!".

Sementara itu Tei dan kedua temannya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa situasi akan berbalik, tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan

"Tei...". kata SeeU

"Ini gawat". Kata Ayame

Neru berdiri bersama Teto, beberapa siswi lain pun ikut berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menatap Tei, SeeU, dan Ayame dengan penuh kemenangan

Dengan ini, _bullying_ yang mereka lakukan telah diatasi

* * *

_Saat suram, saat sedih..._

_Saat menderita, saat ingin lari..._

_Meskipun hanya seorang diri, _

_Asalkan ada seseorang yang mau tersenyum bersamamu,_

_Pasti..._

_Hari esok yang baru akan dimulai_

.

.

.

**First Friend – The End**

* * *

**Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? **

**Mind to review please? :3**


	2. Morning Breeze

**Chapter 2: Morning Breeze**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School, Slice of Life

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, too dramatic, violence, harsh word

**Cast:**

- Hatsune Miku

- Shion Kaito

- Sakine Meiko

- Kagamine Rin

- Suzune Ring

- Hiyama Kiyoteru

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari ini pun angin berhembus..._

_Angin yang membelah langit..._

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya, seorang gadis bersurai _teal_ panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir dua ala _twin tails_ sedang berkumpul di lapangan olahraga bersama teman-temannya dari klub atletik putri. Mereka sedang latihan untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan lari tingkat propinsi

"_On position! Ready..."._

* * *

Gadis tersebut sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di pinggir lapangan. Ia pun mengambil botol minumnya karena merasa haus. Tak lama kemudian, kedua orang temannya: Kagamine Rin dan Suzune Ring datang menghampirinya

"Miku". Kata Rin

"Rin! Ring!". seru Miku

"Selamat, akhirnya kau berhasil juga! Dengan begini kau sudah pasti diikutsertakan dalam pertandingan lari 100 meter tingkat propinsi!". Seru Rin, ia terlihat senang

"Ya, bagiku ini masih seperti mimpi". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum

"Kiyoteru sensei juga senang saat mengetahuinya, katanya jagoan baru di klub atletik putri akhirnya muncul juga". Kata Ring

"Ah! Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan, aku kan tidak sehebat itu". Miku berkata, sementara itu Rin dan Ring masih terus-terusan memujinya

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka

"Miku...".

Miku menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap orang itu: seorang pemuda bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ pendek sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Dia adalah ketua klub atletik putra: Shion Kaito

"Kaito senpai!". Kata Miku

Kaito berjalan menghampiri Miku

"Tadi aku sudah melihat latihanmu. Ayo berjuanglah di pertandingan tingkat propinsi nanti". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"B-Baik..". Miku berkata, ia terlihat sedikit malu-malu

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, aku harus kembali ke kelas". Kaito berkata sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Miku

Rin dan Ring berjalan mendekati Miku dan berdiri di sebelahnya

"Hei, Miku..". Rin berkata sambil tersenyum kecil

"Senangnya bisa disapa oleh Kaito senpai. Aku jadi iri!". Ring berkata, ia terlihat senang

"Aahh, ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan...". Miku berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya

.

.

.

_Aku masuk klub atletik karena sejak kecil aku sangat suka lari_

_Klub putri dan klub putra terpisah_

_Meski latihannya juga keras, aku punya teman-teman akrab dan kakak kelas yang kukagumi._

_Aku bersyukur bisa masuk ke klub ini..._

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Rin dan Ring, tiba-tiba saja Miku menabrak seseorang di belakangnya

"Aduh!". Kata orang itu

"Ah! Maafkan aku". Miku berkata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek sedang berdiri diikuti oleh beberapa orang temannya. Dia adalah ketua klub atletik putri: Sakine Meiko. Miku yang melihatnya langsung terkejut

"Meiko senpai!".

"Hei! Kau lihat ke mana sih, anak kelas 1?!". Seru Meiko, ia terlihat kesal

"M-Maafkan aku.. kumohon..". Miku berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya, begitu pula dengan Rin dan Ring, sementara Meiko hanya berdeham dan tidak mempedulikan mereka

Setelah Meiko dan beberapa orang siswi kelas 3 lainnya telah berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan, Miku dan kedua temannya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Meiko senpai, dia itu memang menakutkan jika sedang marah..". Rin berkata, ia terlihat sedikit gemetar

"Lagian kenapa sih di klub ini hubungan senior dan junior ketat sekali, anak kelas 1 selalu saja ditugasi urusan beres-beres, padahal kegiatannya akan jauh lebih bagus jika tidak ada itu". Kata Ring

Tanpa mereka sadari, Meiko masih belum pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Ternyata ia sedang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar yang terletak dekat kursi panjang di lapangan, ia mencuri dengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka

"Hem.. anak itu. Apanya yang jagoan baru? Waktu larinya juga tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Itu hanya kebetulan saja..". Meiko berkata pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

Hari berikutnya di sekolah, Miku berjalan menuju ruang klub atletik putri. Ia terlihat bersemangat...

"Hari ini juga ekskul. Ayo berjuang!". Miku berkata dalam hati

Miku tiba di ruang klub, ia pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam

"Permisi". Kata Miku

Miku menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, hari ini sikap mereka tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mereka menatap Miku dengan tatapan dingin

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi latihan". Kata seorang siswi

"Uh, ada apa barusan?". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ia terlihat heran akan sikap teman-temannya

Miku berjalan menghampiri Rin dan Ring

"Rin, Ring!". Seru Miku

"Ah, maaf Miku. Kami harus pergi ke lapangan duluan". Kata Rin

"Mengapa semua orang di klub ini bersikap seolah-olah mereka seperti ingin menjauhiku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Miku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

Setelah selesai mengganti seragam dengan kaus olahraga, Miku segera berjalan menuju lapangan dan berbaris untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya...

"Klub atletik putri, ayo berkumpul! Kita mulai peregangan untuk tiap jenis, 1 kelompok 2 orang!". Kata guru olahraga mereka: Hiyama Kiyoteru

"Senpai, bareng aku saja..". Miku berkata, namun mereka malah mengabaikannya

Pada akhirnya, semua teman-temannya sudah mendapat kelompok. Sedangkan Miku tidak mendapatkan kelompok samasekali, tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin bergabung bersamanya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Meiko tersenyum menyerigai bersama beberapa orang temannya. Miku yang melihatnya langsung terkejut

"Hei, Hatsune-san! Mengapa kau masih belum memulai pemanasan! Kesadaranmu sebagai atlet telah berkurang. Ayo, segera minggir dari lapangan!". Seru Kiyoteru sensei, ia terlihat kesal

"Ugh... kenapa jadi begini?". Miku berkata sambil bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan lapangan

Saat hendak berjalan, ia mendengar seseorang berkata padanya. Miku langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut

"Cepat pergi dari sini, dasar bodoh".

Miku menatap teman-temannya yang masih melakukan pemanasan secara berkelompok. Rin dan Ring bahkan sampai tidak berani menatap Miku

"Apa? Ada apa ini?". Miku berkata dalam hati

"Anak kelas 1, kalian semua boleh membereskan barang-barang kalian dan segera pulang. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini!". Kata Meiko

"Baik!". Seru mereka semua

Meiko berjalan menghampiri Miku

"Hatsune-san. Mulai hari ini, kau sendiri yang beres-beres setelah kegiatan klub selesai!". Meiko berkata sambil menunjukkan serigainya

"Eh?! Membereskan semua perlengkapan olahraga ini sendirian? Yang benar saja?!". Seru Miku

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja!". Meiko berkata sambil mendorong Miku hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah

"Aaahh!". Miku berkata sambil mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri

"Kalau kau tidak suka, berhenti saja dari klub ini". Meiko berkata sambil berjalan pergi dengan kedua orang temannya, ia menatap Miku dengan tatapan sinis

Miku tidak menyangka bahwa Meiko akan bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya, ia pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu

"Masa sih? Meiko senpai, apakah jangan-jangan sikap semua orang di klub jadi berubah gara-gara dia? Kenapa?! Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

* * *

Hari demi hari telah dilalui oleh Miku. Semua anak di klub atletik putri samasekali tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan beberapa orang diantara mereka ada yang mengotori serta mencoret-coret baju seragam olahraganya dengan tulisan: **"Berhentilah dari klub ini, Hatsune Miku. Dasar bodoh!"**

Saat jam ekskul pun, kecepatan lari Miku makin hari makin melambat sehingga Kiyoteru sensei hampir setiap hari memarahinya

"Hei, Hatsune-san! Dari kemarin waktu larimu sedikitpun tidak ada yang membaik. Pertandingan tingkat propinsi akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo, kau harus lebih berusaha!". Seru Kiyoteru sensei

"Baik". Jawab Miku, napasnya tersengal-sengal karena ia terlalu lelah berlari

Miku berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang terletak di pinggir lapangan. Saat berjalan, ia tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa kerumunan siswi membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya

_"Hihihi, dia dimarahi tuh..."._

_"Dia itu kampungan sekali yah, hihihi..."._

.

.

.

"Setiap hari aku harus beres-beres sendirian. Ditekan oleh urusan beres-beres, aku benar-benar samasekali tidak bisa konsentrasi latihan..". Miku berkata dalam hati

Saat sedang membereskan perlengkapan olahraga yang tersisa, seorang pemuda bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ pendek berjalan mendekati Miku...

"Miku, kau sedang apa?". Kaito berkata, ia menatap Miku yang sedang mengangkat sebuah ember berisi beberapa bola kasti

"Kau melakukannya sendirian lagi? Kau pasti sangat lelah, sini biar kubantu". Kata Kaito

"Senpai..". Miku berkata sambil berjalan membawa ember tersebut

Meiko berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan berkata padanya

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kaito. Anak itu yang memintanya sendiri koq". Meiko berkata sambil menunjukkan senyumnya supaya Kaito tidak curiga padanya

"Ah, masa sih?". Tanya Kaito

"Kalau setiap hari keadaannya masih terus seperti ini. Sampai kapan semua ini akan berlanjut?". Miku berkata dalam hati, ia sudah lelah dengan semua tekanan dari orang-orang klub yang melimpahkan semua pekerjaan beres-beres padanya

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Miku berjalan menuju ruang klub dan membuka lokernya, namun ia mendapati bahwa sepatu larinya menghilang..

"Lho? Aneh sekali, kenapa sepatu lariku tidak ada! Padahal tadi sudah kumasukkan di sini!". Miku berkata dalam hati

Miku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan klub

"_Ano_... apakah ada yang tahu di mana sepatu lariku?". Tanya Miku

Mereka masih mengabaikan perkataan Miku. Begitu pula dengan Rin dan Ring, mereka bahkan tidak berani bicara sepatah kata pun pada Miku sejak seminggu yang lalu

"Ring... Rin-chan... apa kalian tahu?". Kata Miku

Rin dan Ring hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka

"Ternyata, Ring dan Rin juga.. mereka mengabaikanku". Miku berkata dalam hati, bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

"Coba kau cari di sebelah sana, hihi...". kata seorang siswi

Miku membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap siswi tersebut sedang menunjuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan toilet di papan atasnya

"Masa sih! Yang benar saja!". Seru Miku sambil berlari memasuki toilet

Di dalam toilet, ia mendapati bahwa sepatu larinya berada di dalam kloset, ia pun segera mengambilnya dan tidak mempedulikan tangannya kotor atau tidak

"Kejam...". Miku tidak dapat menahan semuanya lagi, ia pun menangis sambil terlutut lemas di toilet, tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Dari luar sana, ia dapat mendengar para siswi lain terus-terusan tertawa sambil mengejeknya

"_Rasain deh.."._

"_Nangis tuh dia"._

"_Kotor.. hahaha!"._

"Ini menyebalkan!". Seru Miku sambil menangis

.

.

.

Miku sedang melihat pemandangan di luar melalui jendela yang terletak di koridor sekolah..

"Ekskul, rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi. Berikutnya aku akan diapakan lagi oleh mereka...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Lho, Miku. Sedang apa kau di sini?". Tanya Kaito, kebetulan ia baru saja mau kembali ke kelas

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, ia pun segera menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Sementara Kaito berjalan menghampirinya

"Ada apa? Hari ini kelihatannya kau sedang sedih, tidak seperti biasanya". Kata Kaito

"Kaito senpai..". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito

"Di saat sedih seperti itu, jika kau berlari sekuatnya, itu akan melegakan tubuhmu. Kau selalu kelihatan senang saat sedang berlari, bukankah begitu?". Kata Kaito

"Ah.. apa aku coba konsultasikan masalahku dengan Kaito senpai saja ya, tapi...". Miku berkata dalam hati

"Anu.. Senpai, sebenarnya aku...". Miku berkata namun tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang menghentikan perkataannya

"Kaito..". kata seseorang

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung kaget

"Suara ini, Meiko senpai!".

Meiko berjalan menghampiri Kaito

"Kaito, tentang ekskul hari ini. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?". Tanya Meiko

"Ya, baiklah". Kaito berkata sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Miku, sementara Meiko menatap Miku dengan tatapan sinisnya

"Meiko senpai, sampai kapan dia akan terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu". Miku berkata dalam hati

* * *

Miku berjalan memasuki ruang klub, saat membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Meiko dan para siswi lain yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung menariknya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah loker berisi peralatan kebersihan yang terletak di dalam ruangan...

"Kumohon, keluarkan aku! Tolong!". Seru Miku sambil menggedor-gedor loker dari dalam

"Kau berniat melaporkan semua ini pada Kaito kan? Kau bahkan sudah berani merayu dia. Tidak usah terpesona begitu deh!". Kata Meiko

Dari dalam lemari, Miku bisa mendengarkan perkataan Meiko. Ia pun tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya lagi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?! Kenapa?!". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lapangan olahraga...

"Klub atletik putri, silahkan berkumpul!". Seru Kiyoteru sensei

Kiyoteru sensei menatap setiap siswi yang hadir di klub atletik, ia menyadari bahwa Miku tidak ada bersama mereka

"Lho? Di mana Hatsune-san? Kenapa dia tidak datang?". Tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Sensei, hari ini Miku membolos". Kata seorang siswi

"Apa?! Masa sih di saat penting seperti ini dia tidak datang, apa yang sedang dilakukannya?! Padahal pertandingan tingkat propinsi tinggal beberapa hari lagi!". seru Kiyoteru sensei

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak niat". Kata seorang siswi

Rin dan Ring yang mendengar perkataan mereka hanya terdiam dan tidak berani berkata apapun

* * *

Miku berjalan keluar sekolah sambil membawa tasnya, ia hendak pergi menuju suatu tempat...

"Akhirnya aku membolos. Padahal aku hanya ingin berlari saja. Tapi kenapa sampai harus menghadapi hal semacam itu?!". Miku berseru dalam hati

Setelah lama berjalan,Miku tiba di sebuah bangunan sekolah yang sudah ditutup, ia pun menatap sekelilingnya

"Halaman di sini sudah lama tidak terurus dan dipenuhi oleh rumput liar. Saat pertama kali aku baru masuk klub, aku sering disuruh untuk menyiangi rumput liar. Tapi semua itu sangat menyenangkan ketika melakukannya bersama Rin dan Ring. Terlebih lagi karena berlari rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang.. apakah aku masih bisa berlari lagi seperti waktu itu, sekali lagi...". Miku berkata dalam hati, ia pun teringat akan perkataan Kaito sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka bertemu di koridor sekolah

"_Berlarilah sekuatnya, dengan begitu kau akan merasa lega..."._

Miku berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah menuju lapangan lari. Ia pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap-siap untuk lari

"_Aku ingin berlari!"._

"_Ingin lari!"._

Miku segera bersiap-siap untuk lari, detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai berlari mengitari lapangan

"_Ah... perasaan ini... _

"_Anginnya... menembus tubuhku"_

"_Perasaanku jadi ringan"_

"_Aku menjadi angin"_

Setelah beberapa menit lebih, Miku berhenti berlari dan beristirahat sebentar

"Hahaha... rasanya sangat menyenangkan.. aku memang suka lari, sangat suka!". Miku berkata, ia terlihat senang. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun kembali melanjutkan latihannya

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Rin dan Ring sedang berbincang-bincang di sepanjang perjalanan...

"Hari ini pun, Miku juga tidak datang ekskul". Ring berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Iya". Kata Rin

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa jika begini terus? Sudah berhari-hari dia tidak datang". Ring bertanya, namun Rin malah mengabaikannya. Ia melihat ke arah lain dan sangat terkejut

"Rin, ada apa?". Tanya Ring

"Ah, lihat di sana..". Rin berkata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah gedung sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai, mereka menatap dari kejauhan dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai _teal_ panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir dua ala _twin_ _tails_ sedang berlari di tengah lapangan

"Miku?!". Seru mereka berdua bersamaan

"Jangan-jangan selama ini dia latihan di sini". Kata Rin

"Sendirian saja". Kata Ring

"Tapi Miku kelihatan sangat senang, segar dan bersemangat". Kata Rin

Rin dan Ring masih menatap Miku yang raut wajahnya terlihat senang setelah berlari

"Kita ini sedang apa sih, apa yang telah kita lakukan. Ayo kita harus segera pulang". Kata Rin

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Miku masih berlatih sendirian di gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia berlatih dari siang hingga sore. Tanpa disadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 malam, Miku baru saja selesai latihan dan mengemasi barang-barangnya., ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat hendak mengambil tas, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang...

"Miku". kata suara itu

Miku membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kaito sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Kaito senpai?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!". Seru Miku, ia amat terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa Kaito akan datang mengunjunginya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kemarin anak-anak dari klub atletik putri yang memberitahuku kalau kau hampir setiap hari latihan di tempat ini. Memangnya ada apa? Koq latihan sendirian. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat melihatmu tidak bersemangat". Kata Kaito

Tiba-tiba saja Miku menangis, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya

"Lho, Miku. Kau kenapa?!". Seru Kaito, ia terlihat kebingungan karena melihat Miku yang tiba-tiba saja menangis

"Senpai, sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat menghadapi hal berat. Aku berusaha lari. Tapi saat itu, kau datang menolongku. Kalimat yang senpai katakan padaku, tentang jangan menyerah. Aku .. tidak akan lari lagi. Karena aku ingat bahwa aku sangat suka lari.. Karena itu, tolong lihat. Selama ini aku ingin senpai memperhatikanku". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang

"Ya, aku akan memperhatikanmu, mulai dari sekarang". Kaito berkata sambil menatap Miku

Miku mengangkat kepala dan memperlihatkan senyumnya, ia terlihat senang

"_Ya, angin yang baru akan berhembus"._

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, pertandingan lari tingkat propinsi pun dimulai. Semua peserta sudah berada di posisi _start_ masing-masing...

"Anak itu akhirnya tidak datang juga". Kata seorang siswi

"Dia sudah pasti mengundurkan diri dari klub, hahaha!". Meiko berkata sambil tertawa

"Miku..". Rin berkata, ia terlihat cemas

"_Berikutnya, kualifikasi lari 100m putri"._ Kata seorang komentator

"Aaahh! Lihat di sana!". seru seorang siswi, ia amat terkejut

"Oh..". Kaito berkata sambil menatap Miku dari kejauhan

"Aaahh! Yang di sana itu, Miku kan?". Tanya Rin

"Iya, tidak salah lagi. itu pasti dia". Kata Ring

"Anak itu, sial... Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?". Meiko berkata, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Miku akan ikut serta dalam pertandingan lari tingkat propinsi

Beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan pun dimulai

"_On position.. ready... go_!".

Miku pun mulai berlari mendahului peserta lain. Ia berada di posisi terdepan, para penonton yang melihatnya amat kagum

"Waaah! Anak itu larinya cepat sekali!".

"Miku, ayo berjuanglah!". Seru Rin dan Ring bersamaan, sementara itu Kaito berdiri di sebelah mereka sambil menatap Miku yang tengah berlari di lapangan

* * *

_Ketika kau terhadang oleh hal berat macam apapun, _

_Asalkan kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri, _

_Kau pasti bisa melewatinya..._

_Ya, suatu saat nanti... _

_Angin yang baru akan berhembus..._

.

.

.

**Morning Breeze - The End**

* * *

**Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? Apkah ckup memuaskan?^**

**Mind to review please? :3**


	3. Reaching You Out

**Ok, minna! saya kmbali lgi dgn fic ini XD**

**Sblomnya saya mao bales2 review dlu **

*******Emilia Frost****: **fic ini critanya ga brsambung kyk d fic2 saya yg sblomnya. D sini Kaito sm Miku cm mncul d satu crita doank, tiap chapter crita n chara utamanya beda2, d chap x ini Gumi yg bkl jd chara utama^

***Akanemori:** crita d manga sm anime kbnykan emang ga beda jauh sih, cm beda tipis doank -_-

***Kurotori Rei:** _arigatou_ atas reviewnya, plakunya emang Meiko koq. Emangnya siapa lg klo bukan dia -.- #bletakk, ok ini ud update XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reaching You Out**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School, Slice of Life

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, too dramatic, violence, harsh word

**Cast**:

- Gumi/Megpoid

- CUL

- Megurine Luka

- SF-A2 miki

- Yokune Ruko

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak suka sendiri,_

_Aku tidak suka kesepian, _

_Selama ini aku selalu merasa seperti itu..._

* * *

Di sebuah SMA swasta, tepatnya di kelas 2-5. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hijau pendek sedang duduk di kursinya sambil melamun. Suasana di kelas pada pagi itu sangat ramai, namun sepertinya gadis ini tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya, karena hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Salah seorang temannya yang melihat gadis itu sedang melamun langsung berjalan menghampirinya..

"Gumi! Hei, Gumi! Dengar tidak?". Seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir satu ala _ponytail_ ke belakang berkata padanya

"Gumi!". Seru CUL

Gumi yang mendengar CUL memanggilnya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ah, CUL! _Gomen_, ada apa?". Gumi bertanya sambil berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya

"Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih? Pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun". CUL berkata, ia terlihat sedikit kesal

"Oh ya, Gumi. Bisa tolong tunjukkan catatan PR matematikamu padaku? Aku belum mengerjakannya". CUL berkata sambil menatap Gumi, sementara Gumi yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut

"Lagi? Bukankah kemarin-". Gumi berkata namun CUL malah menganggu pembicaraannya

"Boleh donk. Kita ini teman kan?". Tanya Cul

Dengan berat hati, Gumi meminjamkan catatan PR nya pada CUL. Setelah mengambil catatan PR tersebut, CUL segera berjalan menuju kursinya sambil dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang temannya. Samar-samar, Gumi bisa mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka

"_Aku dapat catatan PRnya Gumi!"_

"_Hei, CUL. Lihat dong!"_

"_Nanti aku juga mau pinjam ya!"._

Gumi yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pelan

"Teman ya?". Katanya dalam hati, ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya

.

.

.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru..._

_Saat itu adalah hari pergantian kelas 2 SMA. Gumi sedang duduk di kelas sambil menyendiri dengan kepala tertunduk, ia merasa kesepian karena berpisah dengan teman dekatnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir satu ala ponytail berjalan menghampiri meja Gumi, diikuti oleh kedua orang temannya. Gumi yang menyadarinya langsung mengangkat wajah, ia menatap CUL dan kedua temannya: Furukawa Miki dan Yokune Ruko..._

"_Hei, Gumi. Kenapa kau sendirian saja? Di mana teman-temanmu yang lain?". Tanya CUL_

"_Uhm, mereka tidak satu kelas denganku. Kami terpisah". Jawab Gumi_

"_Jangan menyendiri seperti itu, bergabunglah dengan kami. Mulai hari ini kita berteman". CUL berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Gumi_

_**[Flashback End]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Memang sih, sejak saat itu kita semua selalu pergi bersama. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa seperti dimanfaatkan oleh mereka saja". Gumi berkata dalam hati sambil menghela napas

CUL berjalan menghampiri Gumi sambil menunjukkan catatan PR miliknya yang sebagian soalnya masih belum ia selesaikan

"Gumi, aku tidak mengerti bagian ini. Tolong selesaikan ya!". CUL berkata sambil menunjuk beberapa nomor soal yang masih kosong

"Eh? Y-Ya...". Gumi berkata sambil berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil buku tersebut

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka. Entah bagaimana nafasku terasa seperti benar-benar mau berhenti". Gumi berkata dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. CUL dan kedua temannya langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing

"Gawat! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Tolong selesaikan ya, Gumi!". Kata CUL

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja CUL menabrak seseorang

"Aww! Sakit!". seru CUL, ia terlihat kesal

CUL menatap orang itu: seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang panjang rambutnya sampai sepunggung sedang berjalan lurus menuju kursi tempat duduknya. Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap CUL, kemudian ia langsung membuang muka

"Hei, jangan menabrak seenaknya dong! Bahaya tau!". Seru CUL

Gumi yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut

"Yang menabraknya itu kan kau, CUL!". Gumi berkata sambil menepuk dahinya

"Dia itu menyebalkan sekali sih. Memangnya siapa dia?". CUL berkata sambil menatap gadis itu, ia terlihat sedikit kesal

"Oh, Megurine Luka? Dia itu menyebalkan ya, sikapnya sombong sekali". Kata Miki

"Dia juga selalu membaca buku sendirian". Ruko berkata sambil menempelkan sebelah tangannya di bahu CUL

"Dia selalu mendapat nilai bagus hampir di semua mata pelajaran. Para guru juga sangat mengagumi dia. Benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan". CUL berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, ia masih terlihat kesal

Gumi menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap Luka yang sedang duduk di kursi paling depan dekat meja guru sambil membaca sebuah buku

"Luka ya? Meskipun selalu sendirian, tapi dia punya harga diri. Tidak diganggu oleh siapapun, rasanya benar-benar bebas. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku jadi sedikit iri pada Luka. Yah... rasanya jadi tidak bersemangat. Namun apa daya, aku tidak punya keberanian seperti itu..". Gumi berkata dalam hati

Gumi menolehkan pandangannya dan melihat CUL masih menggerutu pada kedua temannya

"Dia itu,... huh... masih saja dipermasalahkan". Gumi berkata sambil menghela napas

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, Gumi, CUL, serta kedua temannya sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah...

"JRENG! Teman-teman, lihatlah! Ini adalah lipstik warna terbaru musim gugur". CUL berkata sambil memperlihatkan lipstik tersebut lalu memakainya

"Waaa! Hebat!". Seru Miki dan Ruko bersamaan

"Bukankah lipstik ini harganya cukup mahal? Warnanya juga bagus. Bagaimana kau bisa membelinya? Apakah orangtuamu menambah uang sakumu?". Tanya Miki

CUL mengecilkan suaranya, takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengar

"Sebenarnya,... aku tidak membelinya. Aku mencuri lipstik ini saat sedang melihat-lihat di toko kosmetik sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu". CUL berkata sambil tersenyum menyerigai

Gumi yang mendengar perkataan CUL barusan langsung terkejut

"A-Apa?! M-Mencuri?". Serunya dalam hati

"Eh?! Masa sih? Di mana?". Tanya Ruko

"Tokonya terletak di depan stasiun". Jawab CUL

Mereka yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam, tak lama kemudian CUL kembali melanjutkan

"Hei, aku punya ide yang bagus. Ayo kita lakukan pada saat pulang sekolah nanti!". Seru CUL, sementara itu Miki dan Ruko yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang

"Hah?! Ini bercanda kan!". Gumi berseru dalam hati, ia amat terkejut

* * *

Seusai kelas, Gumi, CUL, Miki, dan Ruko tiba di sebuah toko kosmetik yang terletak di dekat stasiun dan memasuki toko tersebut. Raut wajah mereka terlihat tenang seperti biasa, namun Gumi terlihat gelisah dan samasekali tidak tenang...

"CUL, bagaimana caramu melakukannya?". Tanya Miki

"Ssshhh, diamlah. Pertama-tama pastikan keadaan di sekitarmu, jangan sampai ada seseorang ataupun penjaga toko yang melihat. Setelah itu pastikan lagi keadaan sekitar, jangan sampai aksi kita terekam ataupun terlihat oleh kamera CCTV. Jika sudah sepi cepat ambil barangnya dan masukkan ke dalam tas". CUL berkata sambil mengambil barang tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas

"Oh, begitu. CUL berani sekali ya!". Seru Ruko

"Aku juga ikutan deh". Kata Miki

Gumi menatap mereka, namun tiba-tiba saja CUL menyenderkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Gumi dan berbisik padanya

"Gumi, kau juga akan melakukannya kan? Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, mulai besok kau bukan teman kami lagi". kata CUL

"A-Apa?!". Seru Gumi, ia amat terkejut

"Ayo, Gumi! Kita ini teman kan?". Kata Ruko

"Kalau teman, apapun akan dilakukan secara bersama-sama". Kata Miki

"Ah..". Gumi berkata sambil memandangi rak parfum yang terletak di depannya, tubuhnya terasa gemetar, sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang

Setelah memastikan bahwa di sekitarnya aman, dengan cepat Gumi segera mengambil parfum tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. CUL, Miki, dan Ruko berjalan keluar toko dengan ekspresi senang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Namun Gumi masih dihantui oleh rasa bersalah, raut wajahnya terlihat memancarkan kekhawatiran

"Hebat!". Seru Ruko

"Kita berkonspirasi!". Seru CUL

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata melakukan hal ini memang sangat mudah". Miki berkata, ia terlihat senang

"Bagaimana ini? Aku mencuri... aku telah mencuri!". Gumi berseru dalam hati

* * *

Hari berikutnya di sekolah, Gumi tampak gelisah, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ada beberapa orang siswi yang menyapanya, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya...

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang tahu? Mungkin ada yang tahu...". Gumi berkata dalam hati, ia masih terlihat waspada lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, hanya ada beberapa kerumunan siswa-siswi yang saling berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya

"Syukurlah, keadaannya masih seperti biasa. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku telah mencuri". Gumi berkata sambil menghela napas lalu berjalan memasuki ruang kelas

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Gumi, CUL, Miki, dan Ruko berkumpul di dalam kelas. Suasana di kelas sangat ramai, mereka sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang menguping pembicaraan mereka...

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sangat ringan?". Gumi berkata dalam hati

"Teman-teman, hari ini kita pergi lagi ya!". CUL berkata, ia terlihat bersemangat

"Eh? Lagi?". tanya Gumi

"Ini bagus, pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita pergi!". Kata Ruko

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Gumi? Kau tidak berniat untuk berhenti sekarang kan?". Tanya CUL

"A-Aku...". Gumi mencoba untuk berkata, namun raut wajahnya terlihat depresi

"Tapi, pandanganku tentang Gumi jadi berubah lho. Tadinya kukira kau cuma sekedar anak rajin, tapi ternyata kau bisa melakukannya juga". Kata Miki

"Oh...". kata Gumi

"Kau benar-benar sudah jadi teman kami". Kata CUL

* * *

_Sejak hari itu, aku selalu ikut mencuri bersama CUL, Miki, dan Ruko. _

_Meskipun aku tahu kalau hal itu tidak boleh dilakukan,_

_Namun ikatan persahabatan dengan CUL dan teman-teman yang selama ini tidak pernah ada membuat perasaanku jadi berdebar._

_Lalu dibandingkan apapun,_

_Saat mencuri satu benda, hatiku pun jadi terasa ringan._

_Aku sungguh-sungguh terjatuh,_

_Aku merasakan perasaan seperti itu._

.

.

.

Gumi, CUL, serta kedua temannya tiba di sebuah toko buku...

"Wah! Ada komik baru, aku suka ini!". CUL berkata sambi menunjuk sebuah komik yang terletak di rak buku tidak jauh di depannya

"Kalau begitu, komik ini juga!". Kata Ruko

"Ayo kita kelilingi!". Seru Miki

Tanpa mereka sadari, Luka juga berada di toko buku yang sama, ia menatap Gumi, CUL, serta kedua temannya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?". Tanya Luka

"Gawat!". Seru CUL

"Ayo kabur!". Kata Miki

CUL, Miki, dan Ruko berlari, kemudian mendorong Gumi hingga terjatuh dan meninggalkannya sendirian di toko buku

"Eh?! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! A-Aku ditinggalkan oleh mereka...?". Gumi berkata dalam hati, ia sangat terkejut dan tidak bisa mempercayai kejadian barusan, sementara Luka berjalan menghampirinya

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?". Luka bertanya sambil berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Gumi

Gumi menatap Luka, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari toko buku

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Gumi, kurasa kau punya pikiran yang lebih normal". Luka berkata sambil menatap Gumi, seperti tatapan ingin menginterogasi

"CUL, kenapa?! Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu padaku?!". Gumi berseru dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya

Melihat Gumi yang tak kunjung menjawab, Luka pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Apakah kau merasa senang melakukan semua ini? Apakah kau sadar, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Buku yang akan kau curi, apakah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemilik toko buku yang kau curi? Pernahkah kau memikirkannya?!". Luka berkata sambil menatap Gumi dengan serius

Gumi yang mendengar perkataan Luka barusan terdiam selama beberapa menit, tak lama kemudian ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara

"A-Aku... aku ... sudah, jangan pedulikan aku! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!". Gumi berkata sambil berlari meninggalkan toko buku, bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

"Gumi...". Luka berkata sambil menatap Gumi dari kejauhan

* * *

Gumi tiba di rumah. Ia terkejut saat melihat sepatu ayahnya terletak di teras depan. Ternyata hari ini ayahnya sudah pulang dari tugas dinas di luar kota. Dari teras depan, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar kedua orangtuanya sedang bertengkar hebat...

"Bertengkar lagi... Kenapa selalu saja seperti ini?". Gumi berkata sambil menangis, lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah

.

.

.

_Aku tidak ingin pulang!_

_Di saat seperti ini tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak bicara,_

_Tidak ada rumah untuk pulang,_

_Aku tak punya tempat di manapun!_

_Aku..._

_Benar-benar menyedihkan..._

* * *

Gumi tiba di sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris mirip seperti perhiasan, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Toko tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang pengunjung. Gumi menatap sebuah gelang bermotif manik-manik yang terletak di rak depannya..

"Jika aku mencuri ini, mungkin emosiku akan hilang...". Gumi berkata dalam hati

Setelah memastikan keadaan di sekelilingnya sudah aman. Dengan cepat, Gumi segera mengambil gelang tersebut lalu berlari keluar dari toko. Saat di luar toko, ia mengeluarkan gelang tersebut dari tasnya

"Berhasil... akhirnya..". Gumi berkata, ia terlihat senang

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahu Gumi dari belakang. Gumi menolehkan pandangannya, ia terkejut saat melihat seorang petugas keamanan sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan menginterogasi

"Kau membawa barang tanpa melewati kasir kan? Kalau boleh tahu, kau dari sekolah mana?". Tanya petugas keamanan itu

"Tidak! I-Ini tidak mungkin!". Seru Gumi dalam hati, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan

* * *

Hari berikutnya, desas-desus mengenai Gumi yang tertangkap basah telah mencuri di sebuah toko aksesoris sudah tersebar luas hingga seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya. Gumi yang mendengar para siswa-siswi membicarakannya di sepanjang koridor sekolah hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan tidak berani menatap ataupun menyapa mereka...

"_Hei, sudah dengar belum? Kabarnya anak itu dapat bimbingan karena ketahuan telah mencuri"._

"_Masa sih?! Mencuri? Benar-benar memalukan!"_

"_Menjijikan!"._

"_Anak itu bodoh sekali sih!"._

Gumi yang tidak tahan mendengar ocehan siswa-siswi tersebut langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasnya

"Aku telah melakukan hal bodoh, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?!". Gumi berseru dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya

Saat di koridor, Gumi berpapasan dengan CUL, Miki, dan Ruko. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Ah! CUL!". Seru Gumi sambil berlari mendekatinya, namun CUL malah menepis tangannya

"Tolong jangan dekati kami lagi! Jika kau melakukannya, maka mereka juga akan berpikiran bahwa kami ikut terlibat mencuri bersamamu". CUL berkata sambil tersenyum menyerigai, sementara Miki dan Ruko tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Gumi

"Eh?! A-Apa?!". Seru Gumi

"Ayo kita pergi! Jangan berputar-putar di sekitar kami seperti lalat". Kata CUL

"Kau ini menjijikan sekali". Miki berkata sambil tertawa

"Tapi itu memang benar ya, hahaha!". Ruko berkata sambil tertawa

Gumi yang mendengar perkataan mereka langsung membatu dan samasekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya, ia berharap kalau kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya hanya mimpi. Namun, ini adalah kenyataan

"Bohong... Ini bohong kan?!

.

.

.

Gumi tiba di depan loker untuk mengganti sepatunya. Saat membuka lokernya, ia melihat sebuah kertas bertuliskan: **"PENCURI, HUKUM MATI!".** Yang ditulis dengan tinta warna merah

Luka yang kebetulan lewat langsung menyapa Gumi

"Gumi". Luka berkata, namun Gumi malah membalikan badan dan tidak berani menatapnya

Samar-samar, Gumi dapat mendengar beberapa kerumunan siswi tertawa tidak jauh dari tempat di mana dia dan Luka berada

"_Lihat anak itu, gemetaran tuh!". _

"_Hahaha!"._

Gumi yang melihatnya amat terkejut, mereka adalah CUL, Furukawa Miki, dan Yokune Ruko. Mereka bertiga melakukan _bullying_ terhadapnya, bahkan tidak segan-segan merusak dan mencoret-coret meja kelasnya dengan beberapa kata hinaan, mengotori sepatu serta seragam olahraganya

"CUL?! Apakah jangan-jangan semua ini adalah perbuatannya?! T-Tapi.. kenapa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini.. padahal kupikir dia adalah temanku... kenapa?!". Gumi berseru dalam hati, ia pun mengurung diri di toilet sambil menangis

Saat Gumi sedang berada di salah satu bilik toilet, dari atas terlihat ada sebuah ember yang diisi penuh oleh air. Gumi samasekali tidak menyadarinya. Ember tersebut terletak tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa kerumunan siswi tertawa di luar sana

"Mulai ya! Satu... dua... tiga!".

Mereka lalu mendorong ember berisi air tersebut, Gumi pun basah kuyup, mulai dari rambut, baju seragam, hingga sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Gumi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua perlakuan CUL dan teman-temannya langsung berlari keluar dari toilet dan mengejar CUL

"CUL, tunggu! Kumohon tunggu! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ini kejam, tolong hentikan!". Gumi berkata sambil mengenggam tangan CUL, sementara beberapa siswi lain masih melihat mereka

Luka yang kebetulan lewat menatap kejadian tersebut dari luar pintu toilet

"Dulu kita semua berteman baik kan? Tapi kenapa... kumohon, tolong hentikan!". Gumi berkata sambil berlutut di depan CUL dan menangis, namun CUL malah menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis kemudian ia mendorong Gumi hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Kau bersikap seolah-olah kami telah melakukan _bullying_ terhadapmu! Tapi ya sudahlah, lama-lama aku juga bosan bermain seperti itu. Kalau begitu, ada syaratnya". CUL berkata, ia terlihat santai

"Syarat?". Gumi bertanya sambil mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri

"Tentu saja. Saat ini ada sebuah tas model terbaru yang sangat kuinginkan. Jika kau bisa mencurinya, maka kau akan kumaafkan". CUL berkata sambil menatap Gumi

Gumi yang mendengar perkataan CUL barusan langsung terkejut, ia pun terdiam

"Bagaimana? Ide yang sangat bagus kan? Aku bisa dapat tasnya, sedangkan kau bisa punya teman lagi. Saat pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah! Jika kau ingin menolak, tidak masalah bagiku!". CUL berkata sambil tersenyum menyerigai

CUL tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi Luka mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Gumi dari balik tembok

* * *

Seusai kelas, Gumi berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah...

"Mencuri sekali lagi.. apakah benar tidak apa-apa? Bolehkah aku? Tapi...". Gumi berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengan Gumi. Gumi menatap orang tersebut, ternyata dia adalah Megurine Luka. Gumi yang melihatnya amat terkejut

"Luka...". Gumi berkata sambil menatap Luka

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh pergi! Mereka sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu! Apakah kau pikir mereka benar-benar serius ingin berteman denganmu? Kau pikir siapa yang mau berteman serius dengan seorang pengecut dan pencuri seperti dirimu?!". Seru Luka, ia terlihat marah

"Aku mengerti... aku mengerti... tapi... aku tidak suka sendirian seperti ini! Luka tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku!". Gumi berteriak sambil menangis, lalu ia menepis tangan Luka

"Ternyata kau ini memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sedang sendirian ya, aku kecewa padamu". Luka berkata sambil menatap Gumi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya

Gumi yang mendengar perkataan Luka barusan hanya terdiam, sementara CUL dan kedua temannya masih menunggunya di gerbang depan, Gumi pun segera berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Gumi! Kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat! Kita mau pergi ke mall di dekat stasiun". Kata CUL

"Dicemooh... Aku mengerti, apa yang telah kulakukan, semua ini hanya sekedar pelarian. Selain itu, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku tidak sekuat Luka!" Gumi berkata dalam hati

* * *

Gumi, CUL, Miki, dan Ruko tiba di sebuah mall besar yang terletak dekat dengan stasiun. Mereka berjalan-jalan ke dalam dan memasuki sebuah toko tas...

"Itu dia, aku mau tas model itu". CUL berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah tas yang terletak di rak seberang

"Ayo cepat ambilkan! Kami akan mengawasimu dari sini". Kata Miki

Gumi berjalan mendekati rak tas tersebut, sementara CUL, Miki, dan Ruko mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Perlahan-lahan Gumi mulai mendekatkan tangannya untuk meraih tas itu, tubuhnya terasa gemetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang

"Asalkan aku mencuri tas ini... asalkan aku mencuri ini, tidak akan ada yang melakukan _bullying_ lagi padaku, aku tidak akan menderita... aku akan diterima jadi teman CUL lagi. Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, berteman akrab". Gumi berkata dalam hati, sementara tangannya sudah meraih tas tersebut. Saat hendak mengambil tas tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan perkataan Luka barusan

"_Apakah kau pikir mereka benar-benar serius ingin berteman denganmu?"._

"_Gawat! Kabur ah!"._

"_Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman serius dengan seorang pengecut dan pencuri seperti dirimu?!"._

"_Apakah kau senang melakukan semua ini?"._

Gumi terdiam untuk sesaat

"Dia itu sedang apa sih? Daritadi bengong saja". Kata CUL

CUL yang merasa tidak sabaran akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Gumi dan menepuk bahunya

"Hei, Gumi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apakah kau tidak ingin dianggap teman lagi?". tanya CUL

"CUL, menurutmu teman itu seperti apa? Orang yang merasa nyaman saat bersamamu atau hanya alat yang dibuang setelah dipakai?". Kalau semua ini memang benar, aku tidak butuh persahabatan seperti itu.. aku tidak ingin...". Gumi berkata sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya terasa gemetar

"Kau, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Apakah otakmu sudah kacau?". Tanya CUL

"Aku... aku tidak akan mencuri lagi, tidak akan lagi! Kalian semua bukanlah temanku yang sebenarnya!". Gumi berkata sambil mengangkat wajahnya, bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, ia pun menangis

CUL yang mendengar perkataan Gumi barusan merasa jengkel, ia pun segera menarik kerah baju seragam Gumi

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Padahal aku sudah memberimu kesempatan! Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman dengan sampah sepertimu?!". Seru CUL , ia terlihat marah

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan, ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka

"Astaga! Ada yang berkelahi!".

"Cepat panggil petugas keamanan!".

.

.

.

CUL, Miki, dan Ruko masih terus memukul, menendang, serta menghajar Gumi hingga jatuh membentur lantai...

"Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah lagi! Meskipun kau menangis dan minta maaf padaku sekalipun, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan!". Seru CUL sambil terus-terusan menendang Gumi

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berlari ke arah mereka berempat dan menarik lengan CUL dengan kasar. CUL menatap orang tersebut, ia sangat terkejut saat melihatnya

"Hentikan! Kalian semua benar-benar pengecut! Beraninya main keroyokan tiga orang!". Luka berkata sambil menatap CUL, ia terlihat marah

"Luka...". Gumi berkata sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luka, sementara Miki dan Ruko masih terus-terusan memukulinya

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang petugas keamanan datang memasuki toko tas di mana mereka berada. CUL, Miki dan Ruko yang menyadarinya langsung terkejut, mereka bersiap-siap untuk kabur

"CUL, cepat! Ayo kita pergi!".

"I-Iya..".

Namun saat hendak berlari menuju pintu keluar toko, beberapa orang petugas keamanan berhasil menghentikan langkah mereka. Gumi melihat CUL, Miki, dan Ruko yang sedang memberontak menghadapi petugas keamanan tersebut. Sementara Luka masih berdiri di sampingnya lalu ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan membantu Gumi untuk berdiri

"Gumi, kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Luka

Gumi hanya menatap Luka, lalu ia pun segera berdiri

"Kau ini ini bodoh ya, padahal sudah kubilang jangan lakukan". Kata Luka

"Luka, m-maafkan aku..". Gumi berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tapi, yang tadi itu kau sangat keren. Kalau begini aku jadi berubah pandangan". Luka berkata sambil menatap Gumi dan tersenyum padanya

Gumi yang mendengar perkataan Luka barusan langsung terkejut

"Luka...".

_Setelah itu..._

_Aku pun menangis seperti anak kecil, membuat Luka menatapku kaget campur bingung_

_Aku melihat sosok Luka yang seperti itu sambil terus menangis,_

_Wajahku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tersenyum..._

_Aku bisa merasakan..._

_Ikatan persahabatan yang baru mulai tumbuh..._

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian di sekolah...

Gumi berjalan menuju kursi tempat duduknya, saat hendak duduk, ia menatap Luka sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan padanya

"Gumi". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum

"_Ohayou_, Luka". Balas Gumi

"Oh ya, kemarin aku sempat membuat _cookies_. Apa kau mau coba?". Luka bertanya sambil membuka sebuah kotak makanan yang dibawanya

"Akhirnya kau berhasil membuatnya juga!". Seru Gumi, ia terlihat senang

Gumi seperti menyadari sesuatu, ia pun bertanya pada Luka

"Luka, saat hari di mana kau menolongku. Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi pada CUL, Miki, dan Ruko? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Sudah berhari-hari mereka tidak datang ke sekolah". Gumi berkata sambil menatap tempat duduk CUL dan kedua temannya yang masih kosong

"Mereka mengalami hal berat dan ditahan di pos petugas keamanan sambil duduk melipat kaki sampai keluarga mereka datang menjemput". Luka berkata, ia terlihat santai

"Begitu ya. Tapi baguslah, berkat semua itu perilaku CUL dan teman-temannya kini jadi jauh lebih baik, senang rasanya bisa melihat mereka berubah". Kata Gumi

"Gumi, pulang sekolah nanti apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi?". Tanya Luka

"Ya. Barang-barang yang selama ini telah kucuri, satu persatu akan kukembalikan semuanya. Aku juga akan minta maaf pada pemilik toko". Gumi berkata sambil memejamkan matanya

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika pergi sendirian? Apakah perlu kutemani? Aku jadi khawatir". Kata Luka

"_Arigatou_, tapi aku ingin pergi sendiri. Aku juga ingin jadi kuat seperti Luka". Gumi berkata sambil menatap Luka dan tersenyum padanya

"Ooh, kalau begitu selamat berusaha ya!". Balas Luka

"Tentu". Gumi berkata sambil tersenyum

* * *

_Aku tidak suka sendirian,_

_Aku tidak suka kesepian, _

_Selama ini aku selalu merasa seperti itu,_

_Sampai beberapa saat berlalu..._

_Selamat tinggal aku yang pengecut,_

_Inilah langkah awal menuju aku yang baru..._

.

.

.

**Reaching You Out – The End**

* * *

**Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian?^**

**Mind to review, please? :3**


	4. A Precious Lesson

**Minna! saya kmbali lgi XD gomen klo kli ini update nya klewat lama, slna tugas saya akhir2 ini lg numpuk #bletakk**

**Sblomnya saya mao bales2 review dlu **

*******Emilia Frost****: **kli ini Juon Kiku yg jdi chara utama, prbuatan yg sblomnya tlah dia lkukan akn mbawa dmpak yg ckup bsar trhdap khidupannya. Pnasaran? Baca aj XD

***Kurotori Rei:** Kaai Yuki nti bkln saya mnculin, cm ga brperan sbg chara utama. Dia cm jd support chara, mngkin d chapter dpan dia bkln dpet peran. Tunggu aj^

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Precious Lesson**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School, Slice of Life

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, too dramatic, violence, harsh word

**Cast**:

Juon Kiku

Yuzuki Yukari

IA

Kamui Gakuko

Maika

Galaco

Prima

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**/ Voca Girls Senior High School**_

Di koridor sekolah , terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah yang panjang rambutnya sampai sepunggung dan memakai bando warna putih di atas kepalanya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Penampilan gadis itu bisa dibilang cukup menawan. Ia mengenakan sepatu _high_ _heels_ warna putih yang tingginya sekitar 7cm serta tas model ternama yang terlihat cukup mahal. Berbeda dengan siswi lainnya yang hanya mengenakan tas dan sepatu model biasa. Para siswi yang memperhatikan gadis itu saling berbisik satu sama lain...

"Itu Kiku-sama".

"Kiku-sama!".

"_Ohayou_, Kiku-sama!".

Kiku yang mendengarnya langsung membalas ucapan mereka

"Hai semuanya, apa kabar?". Tanyanya sambil menatap mereka semua yang sedang berdiri di koridor lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya

Salah seorang siswi menatap Kiku dari kejauhan

"Hei, kenapa semua orang memberi salam pada dia?". Tanya siswi itu

"Ssstt, anak kelas 1. Jangan sembarangan bicara! Mungkin kalian masih belum mengenalnya karena baru masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi kalau melawan dia, kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di sekolah ini. Berhati-hatilah!". Kata seorang siswi lain

"Sekolah adalah istanaku". Kiku berkata dalam hati

"Kiku-sama!".

Kiku menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut, ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati 3 siswi. Seorang gadis bersurai ungu panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir satu ala _ponytail_ sedang berlari kearahnya, diikuti oleh seorang gadis bersurai putih keabu-abuan yang panjang rambutnya sampai sepunggung. Gadis itu adalah siswi pindahan dari Spanyol, serta seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang model rambutnya sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya dan di cat warna-warni di bagian poni, serta mengenakan hiasan mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya. Kiku yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum pada mereka

"_Ohayou_, Kiku-sama!". Kata Gakuko

"_Ohayou_!". Kata Galaco

"Hari ini kau terlihat cantik". Kata Maika

"Di sini tidak ada yang bisa menentangku, tidak ada seorangpun". Kiku berkata dalam hati

Gakuko menatap tas Kiku, saat melihatnya ia sedikit terkejut

"Lho? Kiku-sama, tas itu...". kata Gakuko

"Oh, ini? Ini adalah oleh-oleh dari ayahku sewaktu dia sedang pergi tugas keluar negeri. Dia membelikan tas ini khusus untukku". Kiku berkata sambil tersenyum, sementara para siswi lain sudah berada di sana sambil mengerubunginya

"Hebat! Senangnya kalau jadi putri seorang direktur kelas atas! Rasanya aku jadi iri". Kata Maika

Saat Kiku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para siswi tersebut, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat seorang gadis bersurai ungu panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir dua kebawah sedang berlari mengejar seorang gadis bersurai krem panjang yang model rambutnya dikepang dua di bagian depannya

"IA, tunggu aku!". Seru Yukari sambil berlari mengejar IA, namun tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seseorang

"KYAAAAA!".

"Aduh,... s-sakit". Yukari berkata sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang yang baru saja ditabraknya tersebut. Saat melihatnya ia amat terkejut

"K-Kiku sama...". Yukari berkata, ia terlihat gemetar

"Kyaaa! Tas-nya lecet!". Seru Gakuko

Kiku menatap tas tersebut. Ada sebuah goresan besar di bagian tengahnya, ia pun kembali menatap Yukari

"Siapa namamu?". Tanya Kiku

"Yuzuki Yukari, k-kelas 2-3". Yukari menjawab, ia terlihat ketakutan

"Oh, Yukari ya? Ini menarik". Kiku berkata sambil berjalan melewati Yukari

"Kau... aku tidak suka denganmu. Mulai besok jadilah tumbal!". Kiku berkata dengan lantang hingga seluruh siswi mendengarnya, iris matanya terlihat memancarkan kemarahan

Yukari yang mendengar perkataan Kiku barusan langsung terperanjat kaget

"TIDAAAAKKK!". Yukari berkata sambil jatuh terlutut di lantai dan menutup kedua telinganya, sementara IA berjalan mendekatinya dan membantu Yukari untuk berdiri

Beberapa siswi lain yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut saling berbisik satu sama lain

"_Kasihan sekali..."._

"_Berikutnya anak itu yang akan jadi korban..."._

* * *

_**/ Voca Girls Senior High School**_

Yukari berjalan menuju loker sepatu yang berada di lantai satu. Ia melihat ada seorang siswi yang baru saja selesai mengganti sepatunya dan menyapa siswi tersebut...

"_O-Ohayou_...". sapa Yukari, namun siswi tersebut malah mengabaikan perkataannya dan berjalan pergi

Yukari membuka loker sepatunya, saat membukanya ia melihat ada bangkai seekor burung kecil terletak tepat di sepatunya

"KYAAAAA!". Yukari berteriak sambil menutup loker tersebut

"S-Siapa yang...?". Yukari berkata sambil mengatur napasnya

"Berisik... diam kau, dasar jelek". Kata orang itu

Yukari yang mendengarnya pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Kiku sedang bersama dengan Gakuko tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai, ya. Baiklah, kita lihat saja. Sampai kapan korban kali ini dapat bertahan". Kata Kiku

.

.

.

Yukari berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya . Saat di jalan, tiba-tiba saja seorang siswi mendorong Yukari hingga membuatnya terjatuh...

"Minggir kau!".

"Ah!".

"Lho? Bukankah kau adalah anak yang jadi korban hari ini?". Tanya siswi tersebut

"Eh?". Yukari berkata, ia terlihat sedikit kebingungan

"Waktunya tepat sekali! Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu? Aku ingin membuang ini... sampah basah dari rumahku!". Siswi tersebut berkata sambil membuka kantung sampah tersebut lalu melemparkan isinya pada Yukari. Seragam Yukari pun kotor

"Aduh, kotornya.. sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan urusanku". Siswi tersebut berkata sambil berlari meninggalkan Yukari. Raut wajahnya samasekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun

Beberapa siswi lain yang kebetulan lewat di koridor ikut menyaksikan kejadian tersebut

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?". Tanya seorang siswi

"Bukankah anak itu korban hari ini?". Kata seorang siswi lain

"Yukari?! Gawat!". IA berkata sambil mencoba untuk berlari mendekati Yukari, namun salah seorang siswi yang berdiri di sebelahnya malah menarik lengan IA

"Jangan, IA! Jika kau menolongnya sekarang, kau juga akan jadi korban!". Kata siswi tersebut

"Tapi...". kata IA

"Korban mendapat perlakuan _bullying_ dari semua murid di sekolah ini. Orang yang melindunginya juga termasuk! Apakah kau ingin jadi korban juga?!". Kata siswi tersebut

Seorang guru tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju koridor sekolah karena mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar

"Ada keributan apa ini?!". Seru Prima sensei

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sensei. Kami hanya bermain dan bersenang-senang saja. Kebetulan jam pertama di kelas kami gurunya tidak datang. Kami merasa sedikit bosan jika terus-terusan berada di dalam kelas, karena itu kami bermain di sini". Kata Kiku

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa". Prima sensei berkata sambil berjalan kembali menuju ruang guru

Sementara itu, beberapa siswi masih belum berhenti mem_bullying _Yukari. Mereka tidak segan-segan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Serta mencoret-coret semua perlengkapan sekolahnya. Kiku yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang

_Siapapun menuruti kemauanku.._

_Akulah yang mengatur dan mengerakkan semua hal di sekolah ini..._

_Berkat donasi yang sangat besar dari perusahaan ayahku, para guru pun tidak ada yang berani menentang..._

_Semua ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan..._

_Karena itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti..._

* * *

Yukari berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Ia terlihat lelah karena terus-menerus di _bullying_ sejak tadi pagi. Beberapa siswi yang berada di sana pun saling berbisik satu sama lain...

"_Anak itu berubah ya?"_

"_Padahal dia dulu begitu ceria..."._

"_Aku tidak ingin jadi korban seperti dia"._

Yukari berjalan menuju kelasnya dan melihat IA sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil menatapnya

"IA". Yukari berkata namun IA malah berlari meninggalkannya sendirian

"IA, tunggu!". Seru Yukari

Yukari yang melihat IA pergi meninggalkannya langsung menangis dan jatuh terlutut di lantai. Ia tidak tahan jika harus menghadapi semua cobaan ini seorang diri

"Wah, wah... benar-benar persahabatan yang sia-sia".

Yukari membalikkan badan dan menatap orang tersebut. Ia melihat Kiku sedang berdiri tepat di depannya bersama Gakuko, Maika, dan Galaco . Yukari pun menarik lengan Kiku sambil berlutut di hadapannya

"Kumohon! Tolong maafkan aku, aku akan mengganti rugi tasmu yang lecet itu! Aku mohon, maafkan aku!". Yukari berkata sambil menangis dan memohon pada Kiku

"Minggir, beraninya kau mendekati Kiku-sama!". Galaco berkata sambil menjambak rambut Yukari dengan kasar

"Kyaaaa!". Seru Yukari

Kiku menatap baju seragamnya, terlihat ada sedikit noda kotor di bagian tangannya

"Kau... akibat perbuatanmu barusan, seragamku jadi kotor. Bagaimanapun juga, kau ini perlu diberi hukuman". Kiku berkata sambil menatap Yukari dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk

"Kiku-sama, ini..". Gakuko berkata sambil memberikan sebuah gunting pada Kiku

Yukari yang melihatnya langsung terkejut, ia mencoba untuk berdiri dari posisinya. Namun tidak bisa, tubuhnya terasa gemetar

"Ah, t-tidak...". Yukari berkata, ia terlihat ketakutan

"Tolong hentikan... aku mohon...". Yukari berkata sambil menangis, sementara Kiku sudah berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menunjukkan gunting tersebut

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!".

.

.

.

Yukari jatuh terlutut di lantai sambil menangis, ia menatap potongan rambut panjangnya yang berserakan di lantai. Kiku sudah memotong pendek rambutnya hingga sebahu. Sementara itu, Kiku dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Raut wajah mereka samasekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun, mereka justru terlihat senang

"Anak itu pantas mendapatkannya". Kata Gakuko

"Ya, dia juga telah mengotori seragam Kiku-sama. Seharusnya kau berikan dia hukuman yang jauh lebih berat lagi". kata Maika

"Semua ini benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginanku". Kiku berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil, beberapa saat kemudian ia pun tertawa

"Hahahahaha!".

* * *

Malam harinya, Kiku tiba di rumah...

"Ahh, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Kira-kira besok permainan apa lagi yah yang harus kusiapkan?". Kiku berkata sambil melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu

Melihat lampu ruang tamu yang dimatikan, Kiku segera menekan saklar lampu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Wajah kedua orangtuanya terlihat depresi, seperti habis dilanda masalah

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kalian kenapa?". Tanya Kiku

"Kiku, lebih baik kau matikan lampunya". Ayahnya berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"Kenapa, Tou-san?". Tanya Kiku

"Ada hal penting yang harus ayah sampaikan padamu, kemarilah". Ayahnya berkata, sementara Kiku duduk di sofa yang berada di samping ayahnya

"Tolong dengarkan ayah, Kiku. Sebenarnya perusahaan keluarga kita telah bangkrut. Rumah ini juga akan dijual". Kata ayahnya

Kiku yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan langsung terkejut, ia tidak bisa mempercayainya

"Ini bohong kan?! Ayah, katakan kalau semua ini bohong! Kalau rumah ini dijual, lalu kita harus tinggal di mana?!". Seru Kiku

"Maaf". Ayahnya berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, sementara raut wajah Kiku terlihat depresi

_Tidak! Aku tidak percaya ini!_

_Aku yang selalu berdiri di atas orang lain, ternyata..._

_Tidak bisa kuterima hal memalukan seperti ini!_

* * *

_**/ Voca Girls Senior High School**_

Hari berikutnya, terlihat ada beberapa kerumunan siswi yang sedang berdiri mengerubungi papan majalah dinding sekolah. Kiku yang merasa penasaran langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka...

"Hei, ada apa ini?". Kiku bertanya, saat menatap papan tersebut ia amat terkejut

"Ah, apa ini?!". Seru Kiku sambil menatap poster dirinya yang dipajang di papan tersebut penuh dengan coret-coretan dan sobekan di mana-mana, serta beberapa buah panah kecil yang tertancap tepat di gambar wajahnya

"Siapa yang..?!"

"Wah, akhirnya mantan tuan putri datang juga".

Kiku membalikkan badan dan menatap orang yang berkata barusan. Ia melihat Gakuko, Galaco, dan Maika sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Kiku yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Bisakah kalian membantuku untuk menyingkirkan poster-poster ini?". Tanya Kiku

"Tidak akan!". Kata mereka

Kiku yang mendengar perkataan mereka langsung terkejut

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanya Kiku

"Aku sudah dengar kalau perusahaan keluargamu yang sangat kau banggakan itu sekarang sudah bangkrut". Kata Gakuko

"A-Apa?!".

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, selama ini aku selalu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini akan terjadi". Kata Galaco

Kiku yang mendengar perkataan mereka barusan merasa sedikit panas, ia pun kembali membalas

"Kalian semua! Kalian bicara seperti itu, memangnya kalian pikir kalian sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, hah?! Bukankah apapun yang terjadi, kalian akan mengerti?!". Seru Kiku, ia benar-benar berada dalam posisi _skak-mat_

"Yang tidak mengerti itu kau!". Gakuko berkata sambil melayangkan tangannya dan menampar Kiku tepat di pipi kirinya

Kiku yang menyadarinya langsung terkejut, ia pun kembali menatap Gakuko

"Pergantian pemimpin. Sekarang kau sudah bukan putri di sekolah ini lagi! Kau hanyalah sampah!". Seru Gakuko, sementara Galaco dan Maika menahan Kiku supaya ia tidak memberontak

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi dukungan dari ayahmu. Kami tidak takut padamu sedikitpun! Berikutnya kau yang akan jadi korban!". Seru Gakuko sambil mengenggam pedang _kendo_ yang dia bawa entah darimana, sementara Maika, Galaco dan beberapa siswi lain berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka menatap Kiku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian

"Hei, kalian bercanda kan?! Hei!". Seru Kiku, ia terlihat panik

Melihat bahwa Gakuko bersiap-siap ingin memukulnya, Kiku berhasil melepaskan diri dan segera berlari menjauh dari koridor sekolah lalu berjalan menuruni tangga

_Bohong! Masa aku jadi korban..._

_Ini tidak mungkin!_

_Aku Juon Kiku..._

_Aku adalah putri di sekolah ini!_

Saat hendak menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menjambak rambut Kiku dengan kasar. Kiku yang menyadarinya langsung terkejut. Mereka pun kembali menyeret Kiku ke koridor sekolah

"KYAAAAA!".

Beberapa siswi yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Kiku yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian mereka

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku! Hen-". Kiku berteriak, namun tiba-tiba saja Gakuko memukul perut Kiku dengan ujung gagang pedangnya. Kiku merintih kesakitan dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai

Sementara itu Gakuko, Maika, dan Galaco. Mereka masih terus-terusan menghajar Kiku tanpa ampun, hingga ia tidak bisa berdiri

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!". Seru Galaco

"Tidak ada kau juga tidak masalah! Lenyaplah! Lenyaplah!". Seru Gakuko sambil terus-terusan memukul Kiku dengan pedang _kendo_nya

"Hentikan! Nafasku... Aku tidak bisa bernafas!". Kiku berseru dalam hati, ia terlihat kesakitan

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun berhenti menghajar Kiku. Kiku masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia pun mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri sambil terbatuk-batuk

"Bagaimana? bagaimana rasanya mengalami _bullying_? Atau tuan putri sepertimu benar-benar tidak mengerti rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh orang lain?!". Seru Gakuko

Kiku yang mendengar perkataan Gakuko barusan langsung terkejut. Rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi

_Kesadaranku menjauh,_

_Ternyata sesakit ini rasanya dipukuli!_

_Tidak, seseorang... tolong..._

_Seseorang, tolong aku!_

_Seseorang..._

_Aku mohon!_

_Kumohon, tolong aku!_

Kiku melambaikan tangannya pada semua siswi yang berada di koridor. Namun tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang mau menolong Kiku. Ia menatap Yukari sedang berdiri bersama IA tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada

"Yukari, ayo kita pergi". IA berkata sambil menatap Kiku lalu berjalan pergi

Dari kejauhan, Kiku dapat mendengar beberapa kerumunan siswi membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang dirinya. Kiku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua perlakuan mereka akhirnya menangis

"_Apa-apaan sih? Sekarang saja kau sendiri berbuat kejam. Kau memohon pada kami supaya kami mau menolongmu? Jangan mimpi!". _

"Kalian kejam, kenapa?!". Kiku berkata sambil menangis

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menolongmu, karena mereka semua sangat membencimu!". Gakuko berkata sambil mendekatkan sepatunya pada wajah Kiku

Saat mendengarnya, tangisan Kiku pun semakin menjadi-jadi

"Wah! Wah! Kau menangis? Masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menangis. Pertunjukan utamanya baru akan dimulai". Gakuko berkata sambil mengenggam sebuah pematang dan menyalakannya. Ia menatap Kiku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian

"Rambut panjangmu yang kau banggakan itu, akan kubuat kau tidak melihatnya lagi. Semuanya, pegangi dia! Jangan biarkan dia kabur!". Seru Gakuko

Kiku yang menyadarinya langsung terkejut, ia pun kembali berteriak

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Aku tidak akan melakukan _bullying_ lagi! Aku janji!". Kiku berkata sambil menangis, sementara beberapa siswi lain masih menahan tubuhnya

"Tidak akan". Gakuko berkata sambil mengarahkan pematang tersebut tepat di ujung rambut Kiku

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!

.

.

.

* * *

_**[ 1 bulan kemudian]**_

Kiku sedang berjalan sendirian di perumahan tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Rambut panjangnya kini sudah dipangkas hingga sebahu. Saat di jalan, ia melihat ada beberapa orang tetangga yang saling berbisik satu sama lain...

"_Lihat, anak itu. Dia pindah ke sekitar sini..."._

"_Sepertinya semuanya jadi berat setelah perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut"._

"_Oh, ya. Katanya dia juga tidak melanjutkan sekolah"._

"_Kasihan sekali, ya"._

Kiku tidak mempedulikan perkataan mereka dan terus berjalan dengan langkah gontai

"Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Seandainya .. seandainya saja aku tidak melakukan bullying. Apakah sekarang semuanya akan jadi berbeda?". Kiku berkata dalam hati, saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja kakiknya tersandung. Ia pun terjatuh

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?".

Kiku menatap orang tersebut, saat melihatnya ia langsung terkejut

"Yuzuki Yukari". Katanya dalam hati

Tak lama setelah itu, IA berjalan menghampiri Yukari. IA sempat terkejut saat melihat Yukari sedang bersama Kiku

"Hei, Yukari! Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah dia adalah pemimpin yang telah membuatmu menderita? Apakah kau sudah lupa?!". Seru IA

"Aku tidak akan lupa. Pasti selamanya tidak akan kumaafkan. Tapi aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mengalami _bullying_. Karena itu... berjuanglah!". Yukari berkata sambil menatap Kiku

Tak lama kemudian, Yukari dan IA berjalan pergi. Kiku menatap mereka dari kejauhan

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Padahal aku sendiri yang melakukan _bullying_. Ugh,..". Kiku berkata dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia pun menangis

* * *

_Aku ingin jadi kuat, _

_Ingin jadi orang kuat yang mengerti akan rasa sakit orang lain,_

_Aku tidak akan_

_Melakukan bullying lagi..._

.

.

.

**A Precious Lesson – The End**

* * *

**Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? ^**

**Mind to review, please? :3**


End file.
